customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (February 19, 1981) Part 1
(They rise their dirty heads up and discover a skeletal arm hanging loose. They are in a grave. Suddenly, a creepy green aura surrounds the grave and takes possession of a skeleton) * Shaggy: Like, w-w-what's going o-o-on? * Scooby: I-I don't know. * (The skeleton comes out and piece by piece, they connect together into a body. Then the moaning is heard while its flesh and clothes come to life. They see a moon-shaped scar on its face; the zombie of Morgan Moonscar has come to life. The two rush out of the grave and run back to the house. They are almost to the house as they bump into Beau, the gardener) * Shaggy: Like, are we glad to see you! * Beau: Whatcha doing out here? Ruining more of my flowerbeds? * Shaggy: If you want to plant something. Like, there's a dead guy following us! * Scooby: Yes! Dead guy! * (The two mention about a zombie. It may have been the strange sense of smell) * Beau: Where? I don't see anything. * (Suddenly, there is rustling from the bushes. The two and the gardener gasp as if a wild animal, namely Mojo, is coming after them. Turns out it is the gang) * Velma: What's going on, guys? We could hear you shrieking all the road to the house. * Shaggy: Oh, it's you guys. Like, it was horrible. * (Scooby starts to imitate like a zombie) * Shaggy: That pirate Moonscar was, like, nothing but bones! And then--and then, he got worse...like a zombie! * Simone: Oh, dear! * Fred: Where did all this happen? * (Scooby and Shaggy point out the path where they run) * (The two show everyone the big, deep grave, but all they see is nothing) * Fred: Well, there's nothing here now. Are you sure you saw a zombie? * Shaggy: Like, we know a zombie if we see one. * Scooby: Yes, zombie. * Shaggy: And then we ran into him. * (Velma turns around and sees Beau standing there. The girl is beginning to feel suspicious around him) * Velma: What were you doing out here? * Beau: My job. I was doing some planting, got thirsty, went to get a drink and came back to find THESE two. * Velma: What are you planting? Elephants? That hole is huge! * (Beau picks up his shovel and leaves the area. Velma looks at him again, very suspiciously while Daphne is blushing next to Beau, which makes Fred jealous) * Velma: There's something suspicious about that gardener. * Daphne: Yes, he is suspicious. But he is kinda cute. * Fred: Well, uh, if we're all through here, perhaps we should get moving? * Shaggy: Like, that's a great idea, Fred. * Daphne: Get moving?! No way! This place gets more interesting by the moment! * Simone: But that is getting close to sunset and the ferry doesn't run at night. * Shaggy: Like, we do! * Simone: We have plenty of rooms. You could stay for the night. * Daphne: Really? * Simone: I couldn't let you leave without offering some of our famous Southern hospitality; that is, if Lena doesn't mind some extra guests. * Lena: Sure fact, Miss Lenoir. I'll start dinner. * Scooby: Dinner? * Shaggy: Like, why didn't you say so? * (The clouds are covered with a bright orange glow of dusk. The owls are flying in, awakening from their daytime sleep and the crickets are beginning to play their nightfall chirp) * (Inside the house, Lena leads everyone to their rooms. After she puts everyone into their rooms, she starts making dinner) * Lena: And this is your room. I hope you'll both be comfortable. * Shaggy: Thanks, Lena. Like, what time's dinner? * Lena: Well, I have never met a pair who eats so much. * Shaggy: Like, being in a state of constant terror makes us constantly hungered. * Scooby: Yes! Hungered! * Lena: Your room is this fashion, Fred. You'll have a beautiful view of the harvest moon tonight. I hope you'll be comfortable here. * Fred: Thanks, Lena. I'm sure I will. * Lena: I hope this is your room, Miss Blake. * Daphne: Thanks, Miss...